Unknown
by Gray
Summary: Ranma gets sent to a parralel world, where things are seemingly the same at first, but he soon learns that not all is what it seems...


Unknown

Disclaimer: Yeah sure, I own this. Who's Rumiko Takahashi? Never heard of her, you must be mistaken… (God I need some sleep…)

_Ranma ½ _

Unknown

** **

By Gray

** **

"It's been a while…since I knew what it was like to be known… You might ask what I mean by that statement. After all, I'm Ranma Saotome, how could I not be known? Well, that's a good question. You see, it all started after I had made the old freak angry again. It seemed he had finally had enough, and with the power of a certain relic, he transported me to a world, that while seemingly almost identical to my own, had one significant, at least to me, difference…Though I would soon find that there were more…Many more…

Akane Tendo breathed out a happy sigh as she walked home from school on a particular Friday afternoon. The fact that she now had a nice relaxing weekend ahead of her, free of annoying boys, and an annoying kendoist in particular, made her smile widely. Also, Kasumi was making her special sukiyaki tonight, which made Akane's mouth water at the thought. She sure was lucky to have such a talented older sister, now if only she could cook as well…

"Hmm, that would be nice, but, I guess it's sort of stupid to wish for that sort of thing at this point. No one's as good as Kasumi…" She trailed off as she saw a young man maybe a year or two older than her, standing on the canal fence with perfect balance, staring out at nothing in particular. The orange and reddish glow of the setting sun gave him an almost ethereal quality, and the thoughtful, yet strangely sad expression on his face gave her pause.

"Who is that? I've never seen him before…" She then blinked as he turned to her, and when their eyes met…it was the strangest thing, but she could swear that… And then he leapt away, clearing a rooftop and jumping in a seemingly random direction.

"Who…?" She shook her head and decided to just ignore the strange feeling and continue home.

"It's just a boy after all…"

"That was close…I can't believe I actually let her see me…ARGHH! You stupid idiot!" he screamed to himself as he leapt from roof to roof. Finally, he stopped and sat down.

"Sigh, I guess, she really doesn't recognize me…damn that old man, damn me, damn that stupid relic, and damn this world!" He then paused in his cursing, and let the tears come.

"Damn it all to hell…"

Finally, she arrived home, and after removing her shoes, she entered the kitchen to greet her older sister.

"Hi Kasumi, need any help?" Akane offered. Her sister smiled at her, though it was slightly strained.

"Oh, no that's quite alright Akane…I'm fine thank you." She then quickly turned back to her preparations for the sukiyaki, pretending to not see Akane's face fall, or the slumping of her shoulders.

"Oh, alright then, I guess I'll go and practice now then…" She trailed off and wandered up to her room to change into a gi. Kasumi breathed out a slight sigh of relief and frowned.

"I'm sorry Akane, I really am, I don't mean, to hurt your feelings…I just…" While the words didn't really sooth her conscience very much, they helped a bit, and so, after her self-confessional, Kasumi resumed her dinner preparations.

"Things seem so similar here…no real differences…other than…" He shook his head as he watched Akane no doubt ask Kasumi to help with dinner, and the older sister kindly turn her down. It was easy to tell certain things about people when you've lived with them for a while. Of course, That's all over now. He grimaced, and then realized that Kasumi might be able to see him from his position on in the tree, unless he left now. So with one last gaze of longing at his former home, the young man leapt away to try and find some sort of nourishment for his incredibly empty stomach.

Kasumi blinked, as she could have sworn the tree outside the window just rustled, but it must have been her imagination, so she ignored it and continued to make dinner for her family.

"How odd…it must have been the wind…" She thought.

He found a half-finished package of chocolate in the trash, and devoured it greedily. It was disgusting to eat someone's trash obviously, but compared to some of the stuff his Father had made him eat on their training trip, it was a gourmet confection. Finished with his "dinner" Ranma tossed the now finished package in the trashcan, and decided to try and find a place to sleep for the night. He leapt up onto a roof, and finding a fairly warm area near a heater vent, he settled down to rest his weary body.

"That's it, tomorrow, I find a job or somethin'…" He muttered, before sleep overcame him, and he descended into the much less harsh world of dreams.

He awoke wearily, a vague remembrance of a dream tickling his foggy mind. He gazed around the roof blearily, his body not yet fully awake, before his mind finally jump-started, and he was snapped to the present.

"Hmm, damn, I sure wish I had a nicer place to sleep…" He muttered distastefully. He supposed that living in an actual house for two years would make one a little spoiled. Of course, living in the Tendo home was luxury compared to how he used to live back when he was on the road. He missed it so much. A warm meal three times a day, a TV, heated water on demand, it was so great. Now he was forced to ask a restaurant for warm water or some kindly person if he happened to get wet, as he often did. Thankfully, it had yet to rain since his entry into this parallel world. But it was only a matter of time he knew. Winter was now in full swing, and rain would come any time. By pure luck he had only been splashed by cold water a few times since his coming to this world. 

"At least something's been going my way…" He muttered to himself. Briefly, he wondered what year or day it was, and resolved to find out soon.

Amidst the cries of battle, he wandered into the small but well-kept dojo with a smooth practiced gait that spoke of great skill, yet would not be picked up by just anyone. Case in point, the students observed him with mild disgust. A silly fool garbed in dirty Chinese style clothing that concealed his frame. The dojo's master and sensei however immediately noted that the young man who had entered his place of tutelage was a very powerful practitioner of martial arts.

"Are you the sensei here?" Ranma asked. The older man, who was in fact a grandmaster of karate, nodded his head, and Ranma nodded in return, offering a bow as well.

"How may I help you young man?" The sensei asked. Ranma lifted himself from the bow and stated his business.

"I was wondering if perhaps you had a use for an assistant sir…" He said. The sensei eyed him for a moment, before making a decision.

"Well, I am actually in need of one, but I would like to see if you are qualified for the job. Have you any experience in karate?" He asked. Ranma nodded.

"Yes, I practice a style of martial arts that was made to integrate others into itself. It's called…" He was rudely interrupted by one of the students standing up and pointing a finger at him.

"He's just some penniless bum sensei! Don't believe a word he says!" The Sensei chuckled at his student's words.

"Very well Eiji, you're one of my best students, if you can defeat him, then I'll turn him away, if he wins, I'll hire him." Eiji nodded in acknowledgement. The sensei then turned to Ranma.

"Is that acceptable to you young man?" He asked. Ranma just cracked his knuckles in response. The two moved to the center of the dojo, and faced each other. Both made a short bow, and the sensei started the match by raising his arm.

"BEGIN!" He cried and then lowered his arm. Ranma waited a moment for his opponent to attack, deciding that even though he could take the guy out blindfolded with one arm, it wouldn't do to embarrass him too much, although it was tempting.

"YAHH!!" Eiji roared as a battle cry. He charged Ranma and delivered a potent combination of attacks that would have decimated anyone below a Second or Third Dan ranking in any style. Ranma was in an entirely different class however. He flowed through all of Eiji's attacks, reducing their effectiveness to zero. Then, when Eiji was off-balance, Ranma delivered a powerful strike to the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground, though Ranma pulled his strength enough to where was only stunned and not unconscious. The other students were amazed. Eiji had been among their strongest, and was an extremely capable user of karate. For him to be defeated by one blow without even getting a single one of his own to land…

"Marvelous! An amazing display of skill young man!" The sensei said while clapping loudly. The other students soon joined in applauding his victory, and Ranma waved off their praise, a tad embarrassed by it all.

"Heh, it was nothing, really…no big deal…" He said while rubbing the back of his head. The sensei stood up.

"Well, I think that decides it then…welcome to the Rukozawa School of karate, I am its grandmaster and sole grandmaster, Inio Rukozawa." He bowed to Ranma which the young man returned.

"My name is Ranma…Shiden, I'm pleased to meet you sir." He replied, using a fake last name he had come up with on the fly. Sensei Rukozawa nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Ranma." He then had to ask.

"Tell me, would you like to dine with me this evening? My wife is quite the cook, and I am sure my daughter would love to meet you." He said with a smile. Ranma returned it and nodded his head.

"I would be honored Rukozawa-sensei." The older man smiled again.

"Now now, call me Inio, we are friends now Ranma." He said, to which Ranma nodded. 

"Yes sir, Inio…"

"Oh man! That was delicious Mrs. Rukozawa!" Ranma exclaimed as he devoured his second serving of food eagerly. It had been a while since he had a good meal…

"Why thank you Ranma, it's a pleasure to cook for one who truly appreciates it!" Mrs. Rukozawa said with a kindly smile on her face. She was an attractive woman despite her age, and although she had brown hair a shade similar to Ukyo's, she reminded Ranma somewhat of his Mother. A strong woman with an iron will, but still feminine and maternal. A sense of longing filled Ranma at the thought of his Mother, but he squelched it and resumed eating to try and get it out of his mind. Though it lingered in the back. Inio smiled at Ranma.

"So Ranma tell me…I was wondering who taught you martial arts?" He asked curiously. Ranma paused in his eating and swallowed before answering, though it was hesitant.

"Ah, well, my Father taught me since I was quite young, but um, he and my Mom are both gone now…" Ranma said quietly, deciding that it was the best way of explaining things without explaining them. Inio seemed to understand, and he and his wife grew sad expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories Ranma. Please forgive me." He bowed to the youth. Ranma blinked, unused to being shown any form of respect, but waved his hands hurriedly.

"No no, it's fine, please…raise your head." He said. Inio did so hesitantly, and the trio resumed eating in uneasy silence. Finally, Mrs. Rukozawa seemed to grow a concerned expression on her face.

"Dear, isn't Ranko out a bit late?" She asked her husband with a trace of worry in her eyes and voice. Inio nodded slowly.

"Yes, you're right, I thought she said she would be home by dinner…" He trailed off uneasily.

"You don't think…" He started with a brief shudder. His wife gasped, placing a hand to her mouth.

"No! Please no!" She cried. Ranma grew slightly concerned.

"What is it?" He asked carefully. They turned to him, and bowed their heads sadly.

"Our daughter, Ranko, was out with some friends, and she said she'd be home by now…" Inio said slowly. Ranma blinked in confusion. That was the same name he used in his cursed form at times…

"Well, maybe she's just running a bit late." He said, trying to comfort them. Inio shook his head wearily.

"No, somehow I have a feeling it might be the clan our family is at war with…" He said sadly. Ranma gasped.

"You're clan is at war with another one?" He asked. The two parents nodded sadly.

"Yes, it started a long time ago over something…important, and has been going on ever since…" Inio sighed wearily, looking suddenly much older than he was. Ranma's eyes grew hard.

"And you say your daughter might be in trouble with them?" He asked calmly. Inio nodded. 

"It's the only explanation I can think of, she's rarely late, and when she is she always calls…" He said. Ranma stood up suddenly. 

"Please, tell me what she looks like." He said. Mrs. Rukozawa got out a photo and handed it to him. On it was a picture of an attractive girl maybe a year or two younger than him, but what made Ranma's eyes widen in shock, was the fact that the girl looked exactly like his cursed form, down to the hair even, though she did not wear it in a pig-tail, and instead it trailed down her shoulders. 

"That's her." Mrs. Rukozawa said. Ranma nodded and pocketed it. Inio spoke up.

"You're not thinking of going after her are you?" He asked worriedly. Ranma smirked for the first time in what seemed like ages. It was a smirk full of confidence, and it made him feel a little like his old self again.

"Hey, don't worry, I never lose!"

He was dashing along rooftops with nary a sound as he searched the area he knew by heart. His intimate knowledge of Nerima made it easy for him to do a thorough and calculated search, and his almost uncanny hearing made it easy for him to hear anything in the darkness. He combed the Ward for roughly ten minutes, before he spotted something suspicious.

"Hmmm, jackpot!"

"Heh, should have come along quietly instead of putting up a fight Ranko! Now I'm going to have to hurt you and your other pretty little friends." A young man said with a grin as he and his cohorts surrounded the four individuals they had in their sights in a vacant lot. One was a pretty girl with blue-black hair cut short, another was slightly older and had brown hair in a pageboy cut, and another had long brown hair tied with a ribbon. The last girl had long bright red hair and a pair of distinct green eyes. 

"Leave my friends out of this! This is between you and me! I'm warning you!" Ranko said with as much strength as she could muster. Her friends stood slightly behind her, but only because she was the best martial artist out of them. The boy who was menacing her laughed at her words.

"Ha ha ha! You hear that boys? She's warning me! Ha ha ha!" He suddenly sobered up and his face grew deadly.

"Keep it up little girl, and I'm going to have to break that pretty little face of yours." He threatened with an edge in his cold voice. Ranko gulped and took a hesitant step back.

"God, please, someone help me…" She thought.

"Hey! How about a little more respect towards women you ugly jerk!" A voice cried. Everyone glanced around quickly. 

"Who's there! Show yourself!" The young man in the lead cried.

"If you insist." A voice said from the side. Everyone turned and found a young man roughly their age with a pigtail peering curiously at a photo in his hand. He smirked as he realized he had the right person, and flicked his wrist, making the photo disappear. He stepped forward, assessing each person, and mentally gasping in surprise as he saw not only Akane, Ukyo, and Nabiki with Ranko, but also because the one menacing them was in fact, Pantyhose Taro!

"Well now, isn't this a surprise." Ranma quietly said to himself. Taro smirked at him.

"Well well, what can I do for you friend?" He said. Ranma met his smirk confidently and replied.

"Well, you can start by leaving those girls alone." He thumbed said girls. Ranko spoke up.

"Please, I appreciate your help, but you had better run now!" She said, not wanting the brave boy getting hurt. Ranma snorted to himself.

"But why would I do that when I'm looking for you?" He said. She blinked in confusion, and Taro interrupted them. 

"Enough enough, I'm getting tired of this! Go kick the shit out of that loser guys!" He said while pointing at Ranma. The thugs roared and charged. Ranma sighed and prepared to fight.

"Oh dear, this will be messy." He muttered, before meeting their attack head on. He blurred between their attacks with ease, pausing only to deliver a few well-placed strikes of his own. When it was all over, he stood amongst their unconscious bodies, a smug grin on his face.

"Well, that was fun! What say you give it a shot laughing boy!" He challenged. Taro grit his teeth and slid into a stance.

"Bah, fine, let's see how you deal with the anything-goes school of martial arts!" He cried, earning a gasp from Ranma.

"An-anything goes!?!?!? How?" He didn't have time for further thought as Taro had charged. His skill was comparable to what Ranma remembered it being, though it was anything-goes mixed in with his old style instead. The two fighters weaved and exchanged attacks for several minutes, with no clear victor emerging, before Taro grew angered and unleashed his special attack.

"Arghh! Time for you to die! Katchu-Tenshin Amaguriken!" He cried out the familiar words, and his arms blurred as hundreds of punches shot out towards Ranma. Who amazingly enough to everyone present, dodged them all, save the last, which he caught and held firmly. He smiled humorlessly.

"Never use an attack someone's mastered against them." He said, before twisting the arm painfully to the side, and slamming an elbow into Taro solar plexus, driving the wind from him. Ranma then crescent-kicked him twice in the head, before letting him fall. Taro cursed through the pain, and got to his feet.

"This isn't over!" He said venomously, before turning and leaping away quickly. Ranma snorted again and turned to the assembled girls, who were staring at him in awe.

"How…" Was all Ranko managed to say. Ranma shrugged modestly.

"Just training." He answered her unspoken question. His face then grew serious.

"We'd better call and let all your parents know you're okay." He said to them. They nodded and suddenly Akane spoke up.

"Hey! I saw you yesterday! You were standing on the fence!" She exclaimed loudly. Ranma winced and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, I was…" He trailed off and looked the other way uncomfortably. He then turned to Ranko.

"You're parents are very worried about you." He said seriously. She nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful…" She said, before realizing something.

"Hey, just how do you know my parents?" She asked.

"Well, actually, I was hired today as your Father's teaching assistant, and um, he sort of offered me room and board since I have no place to go…" He trailed off again and an uneasy silence developed, though Nabiki, as always, studied the newcomer with suspicion.

"He's hiding something. Not sure what, but I'll find out eventually…" She thought to herself. Ukyo spoke next.

"Man though, it's a good thing you showed up when you did. Those guys would have done terrible things if you hadn't come along." She then bowed to him, and for the first time Ranma realized that she was dressed in a skirt and blouse, and amazingly enough, sans her spatula. It was enough to give him pause, but he finally spoke a second later.

"Please, it was no trouble really. I would have helped you even if I hadn't been looking for Ranko here, it's a martial artist's duty to protect others after all." He said. Akane continued to stare at him oddly. He ignored this and turned to Ranko again, smiling brightly.

"Well, shall we?" 

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for ending it sort of abruptly, but I just feel like this is a good place to stop. Not really sure where this came from, I guess I just felt like breaking from the norm once again. Doesn't make me as popular as a Ranma+Akane every time writer, but it's just more fun to not rewrite the manga and instead try something new with the characters. Not sure who the couple will be in this one. Leaning towards Ranma+Ranko, but it's still up in the air. There's a lot more to this fic then you might think. There's a reason Taro used the anything-goes style for example, or why Inio's daughter looks like Ranma's curse, and a lot of other things are happening for a reason. Anyway, please give me some feedback on this one, as it's sort of an experiment. I don't really have a definite path I want it to follow, although I have some ideas. So please, feedback is needed! Don't be shy! Even if you want to say it's horrible, flame away; just have a reasonable explanation to go with it. Also, I was wondering if anyone out there would be interested in being a pre-reader for me. I could really use one or two. Um, benefits include getting updates early, and um, my eternal gratitude! Um, that's about it… So, if interested, drop me a line at [grayson_san@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks! Well, that's all. Lot of problems with the ol' comp are to blame for my prolonged absence from writing, plus nasty writer's block, school starting earlier then most people's, and annoying FF.net problems. It sure has been screwy for a while huh? See ya later…

   [1]: mailto:grayson_san@hotmail.com



End file.
